


Il dolore è visibile solo a certi occhi

by Luschek



Series: Quel che non vi è stato narrato [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Other, spoiler - Freeform, whatif
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: {Raccolta di Missing Moments&What If sui Guerrieri, scritta in occasione della challenge Hurt/Comfort Time indetta sul forum "La Torre di Carta".}- Capitolo "Inizio":"Senza fiatare si recò da Annie e Bertholdt. Il bambino gli sorrideva in modo così dolce, che a Reiner parve di sentire la bocca zuccherata ad un certo punto."- Capitolo "Mostro":"Se soffrisse tanto quanto hanno sofferto le sue vittime, cambierebbe qualcosa?"- Capitolo "Grazie":"Una volta il semplice schianto di un piatto sul pavimento l'ha ridotto ad un’ombra tremante, poiché l'ha confuso col fragore dei massi del Wall Maria che si schiantavano sulle case."- Capitolo "Tregua":"Odia il tonfo sordo prodotto dall’impatto dei pugni contro il muro."- Capitolo "Autodistruzione":"Percepisce una brezza gelida sul collo, quando si accorge che il tintinnio delle pillole è identico a quello dei bossoli che piovono sul pavimento."- Capitolo "Fine":"Rispetto a chi si è lasciato dietro, non c’è nessuno a fargli compagnia in quel luogo dimenticato da Dio."
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Quel che non vi è stato narrato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082183
Kudos: 4





	1. Inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ricordi. 
> 
> What If/Predizione: Reiner muore durante l’ultima battaglia e, prima di passare a miglior vita, ha vari flashback sulla sua vita.

Il potere dei Titani è qualcosa che solo pochi possono gestire. Reiner, da quando Eren ha dimostrato di possedere la Coordinata, è sempre stato convinto di questo. Marley addestrava i propri cadetti non solo per renderli più forti, ma soprattutto per controllare che i possessori dei Titani non fossero vittime della follia. Tra le generazioni dei cadetti, soltanto la loro è stata la peggio gestita: perché hanno assegnato il Gigante Bestia ad un traditore, mentre l’Armato ad un incapace come lui. 

Reiner si meraviglia di sé stesso: è ad un passo dalla morte e, invece di trovare la pace, si ostina ad autocommiserarsi. Prega che nessuno dei suoi compagni, né quelli vivi né quelli defunti, assista alla miserabilità con cui affronta il momento del trapasso. 

Mentre Eren – anzi, il guscio scevro di ragione che è diventato – si avventa sulla collottola del suo Titano, serra le palpebre e si morde il labbro inferiore per reprimere un grido di terrore. 

_«Piacere, io mi chiamo Marcel. Marcel Galliard.»_

_Il bimbo dagli occhi vispi gli porse la mano e Reiner, preso alla sprovvista, si nascose dietro la gonna della madre. Lasciò che s’intravedesse una porzione di volto, affinché potesse studiare i movimenti successivi del coetaneo. Marcel parve non prendersela, anzi, sembrò accettare quella diffidenza, come se fosse naturale, all’interno di quel contesto, non fidarsi di nessuno._

_«Questo è mio fratello Porco.» aggiunse e spinse in avanti un ragazzino coi capelli rossi._

_Li analizzò con attenzione, constatando che, sebbene la loro carnagione e i colori dei capelli fossero diversi, entrambi avevano una fisionomia identica. A differenza del fratello, però, Porco non sorrideva e questo lo mise in soggezione._

_«Vuoi giocare con noi? Cerchiamo un altro bambino per completare la squadra.» spiegò Marcel e col capo indicò tre bambini dietro di loro. Il più alto teneva un pallone sotto il braccio._

_Reiner scoccò un’occhiata alla madre, la quale annuì col capo e gli accarezzò i capelli._

_«Vai. La fila è molto lunga, passerà un po’ prima che sia il tuo turno, caro.»_

_Inghiottì a vuoto, poi si staccò pian piano dalla donna e mosse qualche passo incerto verso i due fratelli._

_«Qual è il suo problema?» domandò Porco, che aveva un’espressione arcigna in volto._

_«Non ho alcun problema!» borbottò lui in risposta, mentre le gote gli s’imporporarono subito dall’imbarazzo._

_«Smettila,_ _Polucolo_ _.»_

_Marcel sapeva imporsi, nonostante i suoi sette anni. Gli era bastato irrigidire la voce, affinché il fratello si ammutolisse. Senza esitazione, afferrò le loro mani e se li trascinò dietro finché non raggiunsero gli altri._

_«Lo hai trovato?» chiese una delle due bambine, quando furono abbastanza vicini._

_«Sì, eccolo qui: il nostro ultimo giocatore!»_

_Il ragazzo gli sollevò un braccio e lui desiderò sotterrarsi. Adesso i cinque lo osservavano, come se si aspettassero che dicesse qualcosa. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante, durante il quale notò Porco roteare gli occhi e incrociare le braccia al petto. L’altra bambina, quella che era rimasta zitta, sembrava volesse trafiggerlo con lo sguardo, ma non sapeva per quale motivo lo stesse guardando male._

_«Come... come ti chiami?» era stato il bambino alto a parlare._

_«Io...» la stretta di Marcel si fece più intensa e lui si prese di coraggio «Reiner. Mi chiamo Reiner.»_

_«Piacere di conoscerti, Reiner. Io sono_ _Pieck_ _.» la bambina gli porse la mano._

_Stavolta Reiner la strinse, liberatosi dalla riluttanza. Non si aspettava di conoscere così tante persone. Sembravano anche simpatici, tralasciando la bambina-bionda-inquietante e Porco. Sentì un calore piacevole attraversargli il petto, poi, spinto da una ritrovata grinta, chiese ai due coetanei rimanenti:_

_«E voi come vi chiamate?»_

_Il bimbo senza nome arrossì e si stropicciò un lembo della camicia, come se Reiner gli avesse appena domandato qualcosa di estremamente imbarazzante._

_«Bertholdt.» mormorò l’altro, evitando il suo sguardo._

_«Annie.» biascicò la bambina bionda e incassa la testa tra le spalle._

_Marcel batté le mani per richiamare la loro attenzione, poi le allungò verso Bertholdt, cosicché questo gli passasse il pallone._

_«Facciamo le squadre. Scelgono Annie e_ _Pieck_ _, così abbiamo una femmina per squadra.»_

_Porco aprì la bocca per protestare, ma tacque quando il fratello gli arruffò i capelli. Reiner ammirava la sicurezza e la vivacità con cui si approcciava alle cose: era attratto da lui come lo sarebbe stata una falena da una fonte di calore._

_I maschietti si misero in fila e lui capitò tra_ _Bertholdt_ _e Marcel. Il primo torturava la punta della propria scarpa, scorticandola contro il terreno, mentre il secondo oscillava il peso un po’ sui talloni e un po’ sulle dita dei piedi._

_«Allora...»_ _Pieck_ _si prese il mento fra due dita «scelgo Porco.»_

_Il ragazzo sorrise e batté il cinque a Marcel, poi trottò accanto alla bambina. Reiner si gratto il collo, non tanto perché avesse prurito, quanto per il fastidio che gli aveva arrecato non essere scelto per primo._

_Annie, invece che dirlo, puntò l’indice contro_ _Bertholdt_ _per riferire la sua scelta. Il bambino gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce, che a lui sembrò intonsa di preoccupazione, e in poche falcate raggiunse la bimba._

_Adesso aveva il magone, perché gli ultimi rimasti erano lui e Marcel. Nel frattempo che scrutava Porco sussurrare all’orecchio di Pieck, capì che lui sarebbe stato l’ultimo ad essere scelto. Tutto passò in un battibaleno, quando Marcel gli diede una pacca vigorosa sulla spalla e gli disse:_

_«Finirai nella squadra più forte, fortunello.»_

_Dopo ciò, gli importò poco che_ _Pieck_ _chiamò il nome dell’amico, invece che il suo. Senza fiatare si recò da Annie e_ _Bertholdt_ _. Il bambino gli sorrideva in modo così dolce, che a Reiner parve di sentire la bocca zuccherata ad un certo punto._

_«Dunque,» cominciò la ragazza «dato che tu sei grosso, sta’ in porta. Dovresti bloccare meglio le palle.»_

_«Sono grosso?» sbarrò gli occhi, dopo che udì quelle parole._

_«No, non intendeva grosso in quel senso...» specificò_ _Bertholdt_ _tra un balbettio e l’altro «intende che... rispetto a noi, sei più muscoloso.»_

_Reiner capì che l’altro voleva indorargli la pillola, tuttavia si limitò ad annuire. Era molto gentile con lui, quindi non se la sentiva di rispondergli a tono, né di_ _attaccare_ _briga con Annie, perché quella bambina gli incuteva timore._

_«Siamo pronti?» ululò Porco, sebbene i due gruppi fossero distanti solo pochi passi._

_«Sì!» esclamarono loro tre all’unisono, per poi lanciarsi degli sguardi perplessi quando si resero conto di aver risposto insieme._

_«Allora cominciamo!» gridò Marcel, che lanciò con un calcio il pallone in aria._

_Non gli avevano indicato nemmeno dove fosse la porta, tuttavia a nessuno dei sei importò molto dei ruoli. Ricordava che quel pomeriggio inseguirono il pallone fino a grondare sudore da ogni centimetro di pelle. La palla schizzava come se fosse all’interno di un flipper, all’interno del piccolo rettangolo di spazio che si erano ritagliati tra la folla._

_Annie e Porco erano i più veloci, tanto che a volte percepiva il bisogno di fermarsi, perché i polmoni bruciavano da impazzire nel tentativo di stare dietro loro, che, invece, non si arrestavano mai._ _Bertholdt_ _era il più preciso: se lui entrava in possesso della palla, il goal era assicurato._

_Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di tenere testa a due compagni del genere, tuttavia, dopo l’ennesima cannonata di Marcel che era riuscito a parare, si disse che, forse, sarebbe riuscito a vincere quella partita di calcio.  
  
Forse, azzardò, sarebbe riuscito a diventare persino un cadetto guerriero - chissà, magari un giorno lo sarebbe diventato davvero, un Guerriero!_


	2. Mostro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Affondare le unghie nel polso. 
> 
> Contesto: Pochi giorni dopo la distruzione del Wall Maria.

La brandina del campo profughi è composta da una coperta, su cui, data la sua altezza, a malapena si può stendere. Il pianto è una nenia continua: non cessa nemmeno la notte, quando l’oscurità è così intensa da soffocare i raggi lunari. Bertholdt di solito dorme come un ghiro: quando combatteva per Marley, persino le bombe erano incapaci di svegliarlo. 

Il rimorso è il tarlo che, oltre al frastuono, lo mantiene sveglio. Poco importa che abbia le palpebre calate o sollevate, il bambino ha perennemente davanti il disastroso scenario che ha creato: persone spappolate sotto le macerie, orfani che implorano i genitori deceduti, arti e membra che decorano le strade, Giganti che banchettano con neonati. 

«È tutta colpa di quel mostro... di quel maledetto mostro!» sussurrano adulti, ragazzi e bambini. 

Bertholdt è consapevole che si riferiscano a lui, per questo motivo trasalisce ogniqualvolta qualcuno pronuncia quel termine. 

Anche se la sua parte razionale gli dice che è impossibile, l’altra parte è terrorizzata dall’idea di essere scoperto. Verrebbe messo alla forca, ne è certo: i diavoli lo decapiteranno e balleranno attorno al falò in cui brucia il suo corpo. 

È indeciso se merita o meno quel trattamento, però. Il bambino ha solo eseguito gli ordini. Ha abbattuto il muro, come gli ha detto di fare il comandante – no, il _generale_ \- Magath, come gli ha ripetuto un centinaio di volte Reiner la notte prima di compiere la missione. 

Cos’è, tuttavia, quella sensazione che gli attanaglia le viscere e lo fa sentire come un verme? 

Sa che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, eppure, prima di partire, non aveva tenuto conto del senso di colpa. Se abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani, Bertholdt le vede sporche di sangue. È inutile pulirsi i palmi sulla maglietta sudicia: il rosso non vuole andarsene via da essi. 

«Li ucciderò tutti... Dal primo all’ultimo, quei dannati mostri!» 

La frase pronunciata da quel bambino lo fa sobbalzare e, proprio come farebbe un colpevole, reagisce a quella sentenza raggomitolandosi su sé stesso. 

Se morisse le vite che ha sottratto agli innocenti tornerebbero indietro? 

La risposta che si dà è negativa, però sazierebbe l’appetito di chi cerca vendetta, come quel ragazzino che adesso è placcato dall’amico col caschetto biondo. 

Se gli si avvicinasse, gli rivelasse tutta la verità e quello lo strangolasse fino a spedirlo nel mondo dei morti, ripagherebbe il danno che ha causato? 

Se soffrisse tanto quanto hanno sofferto le sue vittime, cambierebbe qualcosa? 

Stavolta si risponde affondando le unghie nelle vene del polso, per capire se abbia ragione o meno. 

Il dolore non è abbastanza, infatti non gli strappa nemmeno un gemito. Allora lui aumenta la pressione, finché non percepisce la carne aprirsi sotto le dita come se fossero al di sotto di una lama. Percepisce le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, tuttavia ciò non allevia affatto il suo senso di colpa, anzi: si sente completamente ridicolo. 

Quando il vapore gli solletica la pelle, ha la certezza che le sue ferite abbiano bisogno di essere cicatrizzate. 

Prima che possa provvedere a nasconderlo, qualcuno gli preme una coperta sulle mani affinché il fumo tenue venga soffocato da essa. 

Le iridi di Bertholdt si specchiano in quelle di Annie e, sebbene solo per alcuni istanti, il bambino percepisce il cuore fermarsi. L’amica è intervenuta tempestivamente, perciò comprende che ha avuto gli occhi di lei addosso per tutto il tempo. 

«Vuoi farci scoprire?» gli domanda con tono stizzito. 

Nega col capo e, facendo mente locale di tutto ciò che ha pensato, è inevitabile che gli sfugga una goccia salata dagli occhi. Le labbra gli tremano, ma ciò non gli impedisce di mimare uno “scusa” mediante esse. 

L’altra rimane in silenzio e gli scivola accanto, ma non rimuove il tessuto da sopra le braccia di lui. Il ragazzino deglutisce e già è pronto a tormentarsi su quella figuraccia fatta, però, come prima, Annie fa un gesto inaspettato che è capace di spegnere i suoi pensieri tossici. 

Le dita di lei s’infiltrano sotto la coperta, gli sfiorano il pantalone e poi risalgono sulle mani che lui tiene intrecciate sul grembo. Pur essendo minute, esse si avvinghiano al groviglio che già formano i suoi indici, anulari, medi e mignoli. 

Adesso Bertholdt non vede più il volto scavato della Morte, bensì quello paffuto di Annie. 


	3. Grazie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A è seduta sul letto con la testa tra le mani, B arriva, fuori sta piovendo.

Reiner non disdegna mai il chiasso della mensa, anzi, pare trarre energia dalle risse tra Eren e Jean, dagli schiamazzi di Connie e Sasha, oppure dalle discussioni che intrattiene con Armin e Marco. A differenza sua, lui odia il baccano, perché scatena nella sua memoria immagini che vorrebbe dimenticare. 

Una volta il semplice schianto di un piatto sul pavimento l'ha ridotto ad un’ombra tremante, poiché l'ha confuso col fragore dei massi del Wall Maria che si schiantavano sulle case. 

L'ha dovuto trattenere Reiner, affinché non si prostrasse dinanzi tutte le reclute e implorasse perdono. Anche se la realtà dei fatti è non ha alcun diritto di chiedere scusa, oppure di essere graziato da quei demoni, perché la colpa che pende sul suo capo è peggiore di quella che pende sul loro. 

Lo stomaco si serra a causa di quei pensieri, perciò allontana la ciotola di legno, al cui interno la zuppa è rimasta intatta, e senza avvertire nessuno esce dalla sala mensa. Non l’avrebbe mangiata comunque, sapendo che l’amico è solo da qualche parte all’interno di quella struttura. 

Nel corridoio ampio che conduce dalla mensa ai dormitori, il ticchettio dei suoi stivali si alterna a quello della pioggia che si infrange sul vetro delle finestre. Quando si era svegliato quella mattina, aveva le gambe appoggiate alla parete e le mani che penzolavano dal materasso. Secondo i suoi compagni di addestramento, quella è la posizione che indica una tempesta imminente. Ancora una volta ha azzeccato involontariamente il meteo. 

La porta del dormitorio è aperta, ma la luce all’interno della stanza è spenta. Avanzerebbe a tentoni, se di tanto in tanto qualche lampo non illuminasse il suo cammino. 

Il letto che condivide insieme a Reiner è quello in fondo alla stanza. Loro due sono alcuni dei pochi che beneficiano di una finestra vicina, difatti molti degli altri li invidiano per tale motivo. Un altro vantaggio del loro giaciglio è che, rispetto alla porta d’entrata, esso è molto distante, dunque dal corridoio si fa fatica ad intercettare le loro due figure, nonostante siano ingombranti. 

Bertholdt è certo che Reiner sia consapevole di ciò, per questo si è rifugiato sul loro materasso, su cui è seduto con le gambe incrociate, mentre si tiene la testa fra le mani. 

A causa del buio pesto, riesce solo a discernere la figura dell’amico, però non è capace di leggere l’espressione che ha in volto. 

«Reiner?» 

È il rombo di un tuono a risponderli, dunque il campanello d’allarme che già tintinnava, adesso scampanella impazzito. Ci impiega meno di dieci secondi a salire la scaletta di legno di cui hanno bisogno per raggiungere il letto. 

Le sue dita si avvolgono alla spalla di Reiner, poi la stringono a tal punto che l’amico gliela scosta. Ha un magone che gli ostruisce il respiro, tuttavia non vuole cedere al pianto. Non finché non comprende cosa abbia l’altro. 

«Scusa, Bertl. Ho tanti pensieri per la testa.» 

Spiega quello sbrigativo, dopo una manciata di minuti che Bertholdt ha passato a fissarlo. 

Non è soddisfatto di quanto gli viene detto, quindi gli si mette accanto, tanto che le loro spalle si toccano l’un l’altra. 

«Quali pensieri?» 

Biascica e, senza che giri la testa per confermarlo, avverte lo sguardo di Reiner addosso. Il ragazzo esita qualche minuto, prima di mormorare: 

«Non so... Non so se sto facendo bene il mio lavoro. Penso sempre a come l’avrebbe fatto Marcel e...» 

Interrompe la frase, portando un indice sulle labbra dell’altro ragazzo. Ha ascoltato quel tipo di discussione così tante volte, che sa a memoria come avrebbe completato la frase e come sarebbe andato avanti. 

Abbassa le palpebre, mentre circonda le spalle di Reiner col proprio braccio e poggia la guancia sul suo capo. 

«Né io né Annie saremmo stati capaci di farlo... Ti sei preso una grande responsabilità, Reiner.» 

Le dita di Reiner gli sfiorano la schiena, poi sente il suo braccio cingergli la vita e la sua mano accarezzargli il fianco. 

Le carezze non leniranno le ferite che hanno incise nei propri cuori, ma perlomeno li aiuteranno a sopportare. Prende un respiro profondo e l’altro fa altrettanto. 

«Probabilmente, se non avessimo continuato la missione, saremmo già morti... Quindi... grazie, Reiner.» 

Le spalle dell’amico sobbalzano quando ascolta quelle parole, dopodiché percepisce il fruscio dei suoi capelli e del capo che viene scosso in segno di diniego. 

«No, Bertl. Devo ringraziare voi, perché mi siete rimasti accanto nonostante tutto.» 

Bertholdt non sorride, ma è lieto delle parole che Reiner ha pronunciato. Sono insieme su quella barca in balia del temporale, perciò sostenersi a vicenda è il minimo che devono fare, se vogliono continuare ad arrancare in quel mondo crudele. 

Ora che dalle nuvole non rimbombano più tuoni, la quiete regna sovrana all’interno dei dormitori. 

Essa viene interrotta solo per un’istante dallo schiocco di un bacio.


	4. Tregua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sferra un pugno contro il muro e urla di dolore e rabbia, B odia vederla così.

Odia il tonfo sordo prodotto dall’impatto dei pugni contro il muro. Le porta in mente delle scene legate alla guerra, a cui non vuole pensare quando è a casa. L’odore stantio della polvere da sparo, del sangue secco sui palmi e di quello fresco dentro la bocca, l’olezzo dei cadaveri che bisogna trascinare fuori dalle trincee, affinché non contraggano malattie. 

Il gorgoglio roco che proviene dal fondo della gola di Porco, poi, non l’aiuta affatto a riprendere contatto con la realtà. I fischi degli spari le ronzano nei timpani, si alternano al rumore flaccido della pelle che impatta contro il cemento, e percepisce la carne contorcersi lì dove un tempo è stata trafitta dalle pallottole. 

«Maledetto!» 

Un colpo è così potente da sgretolare il cartongesso, riducendolo in brandelli talmente minuscoli da sembrare fiocchi di neve. Pieck però sa che la neve non è macchiata di sangue. 

Una fitta acuta le attraversa il petto, quando studia con attenzione le escoriazioni sulle nocche del ragazzo. Se i cazzotti fossero arrivati sul volto di Reiner, probabilmente questo non avrebbe più una faccia da mostrare in pubblico. 

È consapevole che rigirerebbe il coltello nella piaga, se facesse notare al ragazzo che le sue ferite impiegheranno un mucchio di giorni per guarire, dato che non ha ancora ingoiato la ragazza di nome Ymir. 

Finalmente lui può diventare ciò che ha bramato fino alla follia: un guerriero. Ma qual è stato il prezzo per diventarlo? 

«È morto per colpa sua... per colpa di Reiner!» 

In quell’orrendo mondo in cui sono nati, si sa che il prezzo da pagare per vivere è un’altra vita. 

Marcel, per permettere a Reiner di vivere, ha sacrificato la propria. Ymir, per evitare che Reiner venga già divorato da Gabi, dovrà dare la sua a Porco. 

_“Vivere è un ciclo continuo di morti”_ conclude Pieck tra sé e sé, mentre zampetta in direzione di Porco. 

L’altro sbuffa dalle narici, ha il petto che si alza e si abbassa a ritmi irregolari. Persino il volto pallido è attraversato da un colorito porpora, a causa di tutto il sangue che gli è affluito al cervello per via della sua ira. 

«È un fottuto buco nero capace solo di mietere vittime» sussurra a denti stretti quello, poi solleva il braccio sinistro, pronto a caricare un altro pugno sulla parete intarsiata di scarlatto. 

La ragazza lo raggiunge in tempo per stritolargli il polso e bloccarglielo. 

«Un guerriero accetta la sconfitta.» 

Sono vane parole le sue, eppure spera sempre che riescano a far breccia nella corazza di dolore in cui lui si è riparato. Le pupille di lui luccicano verso di lei e questo basta per renderla lieta: perlomeno le sta prestando attenzione. 

«Non la tratta con indifferenza, non tenta di trasformarla in vittoria.» 

La sua mano, piccina se paragonata a quella in cui viene racchiusa, si macchia di sangue. Non è la prima volta che si carica del suo dolore e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima. 

«Egli è amareggiato dal dolore della perdita, soffre all'indifferenza.» 

C’era sempre lei, quando Porco ha picchiato il muro fino a rompersi le dita dopo che lui fu scartato come cadetto. Fu sempre lei a bloccarlo, per evitare che si spaccasse anche la testa, a causa della rabbia. 

«Dopo aver passato tutto ciò, si lecca le ferite e ricomincia tutto di nuovo.» 

Pieck lo aveva aiutato a ricomporsi, passandogli un poco alla volta tutti i pezzi in cui lui era crollato, finché non si era rimesso in piedi. Lo farà anche questa volta senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Se necessario, eseguirà questo arduo compito tutte le volte in cui lui avrà bisogno di una mano per superare gli ostacoli che la vita lancia contro di loro. 

«Un guerriero sa che la guerra è fatta di molte battaglie: egli va avanti.» 

Intravede qualche lacrima premergli agli angoli degli occhi, mentre lui affonda il viso nei suoi capelli. Rosso ed ebano si intersecano l’uno nell’altro, così come la vita affonda le radici nella morte e viceversa. 

Il silenzio è calato nella stanza: è stata dichiarata una tregua. 


	5. Autodistruzione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A gioca con la boccetta delle pillole anti-depressive, B lo osserva. 
> 
> What If: Porco ha aperto la porta mentre Reiner aveva la canna del fucile in bocca. 
> 
> Contesto: dopo il capitolo 107.

I polpastrelli di Reiner accarezzano il tappo verde di una boccetta. Grazie alla plastica semi-trasparente, Porco intravede all’interno di essa delle capsule bianche. Il contenitore viene agitato dalle dita tozze dell’altro, le quali, però, non accennano a svitarne il coperchio. 

Percepisce una brezza gelida sul collo, quando si accorge che il tintinnio delle pillole è identico a quello dei bossoli che piovono sul pavimento. 

_«Dov’è Reiner?»_

_Pieck_ _aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso di lui, che aveva grugnito in segno di dissenso. Non sapeva dove si fosse cacciato Reiner, né tantomeno desiderava saperlo._

_La ragazza aveva appoggiato il capo sulla propria spalla, poi aveva abbassato le palpebre e sospirato. Nonostante si ostinasse ad apparire calma, le sopracciglia aggrottate gli avevano fatto intuire che fosse turbata._

_«Puoi andare a cercarlo, Pokko?»_

_La frase gli sembrava sospesa, come se_ _Pieck_ _volesse omettere un particolare importante, magari lo stesso che le crucciava il viso di solito rilassato. Porco aveva sbuffato, tuttavia aveva deciso di assecondarla, dato lo sconvolgimento nel volto di lei._

_«Mi devi un favore.» aveva risposto asciutto, poi si era alzato dalla sedia ed era uscito dalla stanza._

_Aveva vagato una decina di minuti e, a differenza di quanto era solito fare, aveva chiesto informazioni in giro su dove fosse andato Reiner. Aveva ricavato soltanto un vago “L’ho visto andare verso l’armeria” e come un’idiota si era recato lì, senza però trovare l’uomo._

_Il sospetto già l’ebbe in quel momento, dato che mai aveva visto l’altro esercitarsi al poligono, oppure smontare e rimontare i fucili, com’era invece solito fare Porco per allenarsi. Era rimasto qualche minuto nella stanza piena di armi, storcendo il naso, mentre scrutava gli scaffali uno ad uno, nella speranza che almeno loro gli rivelassero qualcosa._

_Effettivamente successe: uno spazio vuoto nel reparto dei fucili gli aveva insinuato il dubbio che fosse stato Reiner a prenderlo. Perché prendere un fucile?_

_Era un interrogativo a cui non sapeva rispondere. Aveva infilato le mani nelle tasche e si era morso l’interno della guancia, nel frattempo che i piedi lo conducevano fuori dalla stanza. Ripercorse tutto il corridoio a ritroso, lasciandosi alle spalle l’armeria._

_Procedeva spedito come un treno, finché un semplice singhiozzo non fu capace di arrestarlo sul posto. Ne sentì un altro paio, dopodiché la quiete inghiottì ogni altro suono._

_Alla sua destra vi era una porta, su cui vi era scritto “Sgabuzzino”. Forse non erano affari suoi, tuttavia un presentimento gli suggeriva di entrare nello stanzino per accertarsi di chi ci fosse dentro. Afferrò la maniglia e non ci pensò due volte a girarla per scoprire chi avesse pianto._

_Di sfuggita aveva scorto una zazzera bionda, quindi il suo istinto gli aveva suggerito che quello seduto sulla sedia fosse Colt, difatti pure le sue labbra stavano per mimare il nome del commilitone. Le sue pupille lo contraddissero, però, quando si focalizzarono sul volto di Reiner, il quale stringeva il calcio del fucile tra le mani. La voce gli morì in gola e la sua espressione fu attraversata da un lampo di stupore._

_L’uomo aveva la canna dell’arma in bocca e, anche se fu difficile da metabolizzare sul momento, era chiaro l’intento celato dietro quel gesto._

_Nessuno dei due fiatò, nel momento in cui i loro sguardi s’incontrarono. Soltanto dopo parecchi minuti, Reiner allontanò il fucile dal proprio viso e fu allora che Porco sbatté la porta dietro di sé. In poche falcate raggiunse l’altro, gli strappò l’oggetto dalle mani, poi fece scattare la sicura e i bossoli piovvero sul pavimento._

_Appoggiò l’arma sul pavimento e rimase chinato dinanzi all’altro, che aveva abbassato lo sguardo per seguire i suoi movimenti._

_«Da morto saresti più inutile che da vivo.»_

_Osò sibilare, mentre percepiva il sangue ribollire nelle vene dopo ciò a cui aveva assistito. Se Reiner fosse morto, avrebbero perso i pochi vantaggi che avevano sul nemico e, inoltre, avrebbe reso vano anche il sacrificio di Marcel. Non poteva permettergli di andarsene così, soltanto perché il senso di colpa lo opprimeva._

_Se lo promise in quel frangente: se Reiner Braun dovesse perire o vivere, quella era una scelta che spettava solamente a lui, Porco Galliard._

Reiner si è messo a fissare di nuovo la boccetta delle pillole anti-depressive, ma stavolta non se la rigira più tra le mani. Un broncio gli incurva verso il basso le labbra, però dalla sua bocca non esce alcuna protesta. 

«Dovresti ingoiarle, non guardarle.» borbottò Porco, piegandosi su un fianco, cosicché potesse raggiungere il collo della bottiglia posta accanto la sua sedia. 

Dopo che annusa l’intruglio acre contenuto nella damigiana, la inclina verso l’altro. Reiner nega col capo e pone una domanda retorica: 

«Vino e tranilcipromina?» 

Fa spallucce, poi tracanna il liquido vermiglio finché all’interno della bottiglia non ne rimane neanche una goccia. Quando gli ha proposto di condividerlo, non ha fatto caso alla combinazione letale che costituirebbero alcool e antidepressivi. 

L’uomo dinanzi a lui alla fine cede e, senza indugiare ulteriormente, apre la boccetta per prelevare due pillole e mettersele in bocca. Deglutisce producendo un fastidioso gloglottio, ma perlomeno Porco è sicuro che le abbia mandate giù. 

«Rischi di ucciderti, così.» sussurra Reiner ad un tratto. 

Porco sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, poi solleva un sopracciglio e ripone la bottiglia vuota per terra, senza staccare il contatto visivo dall’altro. Percepisce il calore propagarsi sulle sue guance e la sensazione familiare dell’ebbrezza lo tranquillizza. 

«Tu, Reiner Braun, vuoi davvero farmi la predica su questo argomento?» 

L’altro uomo sgrana appena gli occhi e, per sua grande soddisfazione, indossa un’espressione che non sia attraversata dalla sofferenza. 

C’è un momento di pausa tra i due, durante il quale si scrutano in attesa che uno di loro faccia la prossima mossa. È Reiner, infine, a prendere la parola.   
  
«Mi preoccupo.» si giustifica e le labbra di Porco si incrinano in un sorriso pregno d’amarezza. 

«Smettila di imitare Marcel. Non ho bisogno di un nuovo fratello maggiore. Lui è insostituibile e tu, in ogni caso, non potresti mai prendere il suo posto. Mai.» 

Crede di aver straparlato, quando gli occhi dell’altro si ricoprono di un velo lucido e teme di assistere ad una cascata di lacrime e moccio. Reiner, però, lo smentisce, perché scuote il capo e, dopo un momento in cui ha distolto lo sguardo, lo fissa dritto nelle pupille. 

«Non voglio imitarlo. Non più. Se mi preoccupo lo faccio in vece di me stesso.» 

Il timbro di lui è duro, tuttavia a Porco piace quella risposta. È contento che l’altro smetta di inseguire lo spettro del fratello. Dovrebbero finirla entrambi di farlo e lasciare stare i morti nelle loro tombe. 

Non ribatte e si limita ad alzarsi, armandosi della bottiglia vuota. 

«Andiamo, sbrigati. Non si riempirà da sola.» 

Ordina, ma Reiner lo guarda frastornato. 

«Ho appena preso le...» 

«Tagliala, Braun. Un sorso non ti farà male.» 

Porco dà le spalle all’altro e non può vedere il sorriso dolciastro che gli viene rivolto. 


	6. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aldilà. 
> 
> Contesto/Predizione: Dopo la morte di Reiner.

È contento di non aver provato nulla. 

Poco prima che Eren lo decapitasse con uno schiocco delle fauci, la sua coscienza si è assopita e, insieme ad essa, tutte le terminazioni nervose, le quali avrebbero condotto al suo encefalo la scarica familiare del dolore. 

Non sa quanto tempo dopo questo avvenimento ha riaperto gli occhi. Potrebbe fissare il biancore della volta celeste da qualche minuto, oppure da qualche giorno, ma ciò non gli importa, perché è _finita._

È nella stessa landa desolata in cui l’avversario l’ha schiacciato, lo riconosce dalla catena montuosa che circonda lo stretto sul mare, dalle orme dei Colossali che chiazzano sia la terra che la spiaggia, dalla roccaforte che si staglia sul punto più alto, cosicché le sia facile tenere d’occhio l’ambiente circostante. 

Rispetto a chi si è lasciato dietro, non c’è nessuno a fargli compagnia in quel luogo dimenticato da Dio. 

I palmi sono rivolti verso il basso e, dato il pizzicore provocato alcuni granelli tra le dita, si rende conto che è sdraiato sulla sabbia. Ora che prova ad appoggiare anche le piante dei piedi nude sul terreno, non comprende per quale motivo sia scalzo, però è lieto che chiunque governi in quel posto gli abbia sfilato i calzari. Gli pare d’indossare gli stivali da militare da quand’è nato, dato che non ricorda altri momenti in cui ha avuto il lusso di togliersi le scarpe. 

Ozia ancora, cosicché possa recuperare tutte le energie che ha perso durante quegli anni, e, per la prima volta, non si sente in colpa nel farlo. 

La sua vita è stata una corsa, tanto che gli sembra ieri il giorno in cui l’hanno scelto come possessore dell’Armato. Oggi, invece, è già morto e disperso in una località di cui non rimembra neanche il nome. 

Quanto potrà rimanere steso, prima che gli tocchi faticare di nuovo? 

Vuole procrastinare la risposta a questa domanda. 

Passano un’altra manciata di minuti, oppure altri giorni - tanto lui non ne saprebbe cogliere la differenza, visto che nel cielo il sole è sempre alto e tutto è avvolto dal chiarore -, prima che un fruscio di vesti lo metta sull’attenti. Scatta a sedere, stringendo la sabbia nei pugni, come se quella potrà essergli utile per ostacolare un ipotetico assalitore. 

Ci sono banditi, lì dove si trova? Questo non gli interessa, dopo anni passati a non fidarsi di nessuno, quella è l’unica reazione che trova legittima. 

Davanti a lui non c’è nessuno, quindi intuisce che chiunque si stia avvicinando sia alle sue spalle. L’eco dei passi viene smorzato, perché i piedi dell’altra persona affondano nei granelli e, se non sente il rumore grezzo delle suole che li calpestano, significa che ella è scalza come lui. 

Si alza più lentamente di quanto desideri e, tanto è stato sdraiato, che gli gira persino la testa nel farlo così all’improvviso. Barcolla all’indietro, perciò attende di cadere come un sacco di patate, se non fosse che lo sconosciuto gli afferra le spalle prima che possa rituffarsi nella sabbia. 

Le dita lo stringono decise, ma senza fargli male, e a Reiner questa sensazione rievoca il ricordo di un tocco fin troppo simile. Da quando è lì, non ha mai preso in considerazione che qualcun altro potesse trovarsi in quel medesimo luogo, men che meno la persona a cui sta pensando adesso. Gli è costato caro accettare che non l’avrebbe più rivisto, ma, soprattutto, è stato più atroce impedirsi di scoprire se ci fosse una minima possibilità di rivederlo. 

Un mormorio si leva dietro di lui, è oltre persino la persona che lo ha bloccato, e ciò gli fa spalancare le palpebre, perché l’idea di rivedere anche _gli altri_ non gli è mai balenata in mente. 

«Non voglio girarmi» biascica Reiner e non si preoccupa se il suo tono è incrinato. 

«Se mi facessi avanti io... ti aiuterebbe?» 

La voce di Bertholdt è identica a come la ricorda: morbida, cantilenante e capace di rinnovare il significato di “sicuro”. Tira su col naso, come se questo gesto sia capace di arrestare le lacrime che gli sgorgano dagli occhi. Le spalle, le stesse su cui ancora sono appoggiate le mani dell’altro, tremano a causa dei singhiozzi, che, appena vengono percepiti dal pubblico dietro di loro, suscitano diverse reazioni. 

«Lo sapevo, avrei dovuto svegliarlo io.» 

«Avresti peggiorato la situazione, Pokko.» 

«Credete che... Ora possiamo raggiungerlo, il signor Braun?» 

L’uomo si porta una mano sulla bocca, affinché attutisca il rumore dei singhiozzi, ma invano. Bertholdt lascia la presa su una delle spalle, così può mettersi davanti al ragazzo ed entrambi finalmente possono guardarsi in faccia. 

L’amico è rimasto uguale a come era, quando l’aveva salutato sulle mura di Shingashina. Anche se è cresciuto in altezza, però, Reiner lo osserva ancora dal basso e ciò lo convince che il tempo si sia cristallizzato. 

«Mi sei mancato» mormora Bertholdt, che gli lascia una carezza sul braccio, prima di tagliere il contatto fisico. 

«Anche tu» replica tra una lacrima e l’altra. 

I singhiozzi cessano definitivamente, quando qualcuno, sopraggiunto alle sue spalle, gli dà una pacca così potente sulla schiena da farlo sbilanciare in avanti. L’amico lo intercetta in tempo, lo afferra dal polso e così lo fa ritornare _stabile,_ come ha _sempre_ fatto. 

«Ehi, stangone, lasciane un pezzo anche a noi.» 

Il braccio di Ymir gli si avvolge intorno alle spalle e, ben attenta a non farsi vedere da Bertholdt, gli pizzica un fianco fino a farlo gemere. 

«Questo è un buon motivo per piangere, ragazzone» gli spiega lei, poi gli arruffa i capelli già spettinati. 

Reiner apre la bocca, sulla cui lingua pendono un miliardo di scuse che, tuttavia, non ha il tempo di dire, perché la ragazza gli preme un indice contro le labbra. 

«Ti puzza l’alito» ironizza lei, ma il significato dietro quelle parole è altro. 

«Lei mi piace.» 

Pieck fa capolino dalla sua sinistra e, quando la vede, è come se il suo cuore si tuffasse da un dirupo. 

«Perché sei qui?!» le chiede, la voce sporca di una nota di delusione «ero sicuro di avervi messo tutti al sicuro.» 

La ragazza fa spallucce, facendo oscillare dietro di sé la lunga chioma corvina. La sua espressione appare pensierosa, piuttosto che rammaricata. 

«Eren aveva un asso nella manica. Non mi va di parlarne.» 

Annuisce, poiché comprende la sua decisione, e dopo l’occhio gli cade sui due bambini che si nascondono dietro le gambe di Pieck. Zophia e Udo sono più riluttanti del solito e, come Bertholdt e Ymir, anche loro sono rimasti uguali. 

Gli viene naturale inginocchiarsi e aprire le braccia verso i due, i quali si fiondano contro il suo petto. Accarezza i capelli di entrambi, mentre percepisce la maglietta inumidirsi a causa delle loro lacrime. Manca poco che pure lui si rimetta a piangere. L’ultima volta che ha visto i due bimbi è stato durante la battaglia a Marley, quando Eren si è gettato sugli spalti e ripensare a quelle scene gli fa salire la bile in bocca. 

«Udo, Zophia... lasciatelo respirare.» 

Colt li ha raggiunti e si è accovacciato vicino loro. Non gli importa se è quasi suo coetaneo: anche lui viene travolto nell’abbraccio che coinvolge Reiner e i bambini. Il ragazzo arrossisce, ma ricambia volentieri il gesto informale. 

Si stacca soltanto per qualche secondo, in modo che possa guardare in faccia l’altro e, con tono solenne, lo informa: 

«Falco sta bene. È al sicuro, grazie...» 

«Grazie a me» borbotta Porco, che si ostina a rimanergli alle spalle. 

In quel momento Bertholdt e Pieck, dopo che si sono lanciati uno sguardo d’intesa, prelevano Udo e Zophia dalle sue braccia per stringerli nelle loro. Ymir, in mezzo ai due, ha le labbra arricciate in un sorrisetto beffardo, poi con un cenno della testa indica il ragazzo alle sue spalle. Osservando tutti questi sotterfugi, Colt pare illuminarsi in volto e anche lui prende le distanze da Reiner. 

L’uomo è confuso e terrorizzato, poiché teme che quello sia il preambolo dell’ennesimo abbandono. Se, tuttavia, Ymir continua a ghignare, mentre Bertholdt sorride affabile, come tutte le volte in cui lo ha rasserenato, forse dietro di lui non si cela l’orrore che pensa. 

Deve attingere a tutta la sua forza di volontà, affinché giri il busto quanto basta per girarsi. 

Porco gli sorride, ma non è un sorriso sardonico, di quelli che solevano prenderlo in giro. La sua espressione è distesa e, contemporaneamente al proprio, il suo sguardo si posa sullo scricciolo che tiene stretto tra le braccia. 

Marcel ha gli occhi enormi come quelli di un gufo, tanto li ha sbarrati. Senza volerlo, Reiner imita la sua faccia stupita e restano impalati a fissarsi. 

Il bambino è aggrappato al collo del fratello, come se da esso dipendesse la sua vita, e a lui non sfugge questo atteggiamento. 

Per quanto tempo Marcel ha vagato in quella landa da solo? Da quanto tempo aspettava di rivedere il fratello? 

«Capisco che abbiamo tutta l’eternità, ora, ma Reiner, ti prego, datti una mossa» sbotta Ymir. 

Il rimprovero della ragazza pare risvegliare anche il ragazzino, che allunga le mani verso Reiner. L’uomo lo imita come se fosse uno specchio e, quando Porco gli cede completamente il bambino, stringe il piccolo al petto come farebbe con suo figlio. 

«Mi dispiace» gli sussurra all’orecchio, ma Marcel scuote in modo deciso il capo. 

«Dispiace a me» dice il ragazzino, sorridendogli «dovevo agire diversamente.» 

Vorrebbe contraddirlo, ma è talmente scosso dalla situazione, che non riesce ad emettere alcun suono, se non quello dei singhiozzi. 

«Va tutto bene, Reiner.» 

Bertholdt gli preme la guancia contro la testa, mentre li circonda entrambi con le sue braccia. Attorno alla vita, poco dopo, percepisce anche le braccia esili di Zophia e Udo che tentano di circondare sia lui che l’amico. Pieck e Colt li raggiungono in seguito, dopo che la prima ha fatto cenno a Porco di avvicinarsi, e incastrano un braccio tra Reiner e Bertholdt, mentre con l’altro arpionano il rosso, che ha deciso di unirsi. 

«Lentiggini, vieni pure tu» dice quest’ultimo. 

Ymir, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, si avvicina, ma rimane staccata dalla marmaglia di corpi e si limita a posare una mano sulla spalla del più alto. 

Sebbene sia avvolto da una decina di braccia, Reiner non si sente soffocare. Ha temuto che la _fine_ fosse molto più amara, invece, rimorsi a parte, è stata la parte più dolce della sua vita. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'officina di Luschek  
> Siccome sono una persona pigrissima, ho deciso di inserire soltanto in questo capitolo le note dell'autore...  
> Perdonatemi, ma fra esami e altra roba, non ho avuto molto tempo per dilungarmi nelle mie spiegazioni  
> come mi piace fare di solito, sigh. Come avrete capito, la raccolta partecipa alla challenge "Hurt/Comfort Time"   
> indetta sul forum "Torre di Carta"! Dato che ho qualcosa di più articolato in serbo per i miei adorati Guerrieri,  
> ho deciso di non dilungarmi troppo durante la stesura di queste Shot (anche perché mi mancava il tempo materiale)!  
> Probabilmente avrò fatto un sacco di errori, visto che le ho scritte correndo, perciò non esitate a segnalarmeli! 
> 
> Inoltre, ci tengo a specificare che il discorso di Pieck nel capitolo Tregua appartiene a Paulo Coelho, ergo non è mia! 
> 
> Se avete letto tutti i capitoli fino a qui, vi ringrazio infinitamente! E se avete qualche dritta da darmi, le critiche sono sempre le benvenute!  
> Vi lascio un enorme abbraccio,  
> Luschek


End file.
